


Beautiful Merman and the Beastly Little Seal

by 99AJAnnie99



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Baby Seal, Beauty and the Beast parody, M/M, Sea Monsters, merman, pure comedy, sea creatures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: Ronan the Kree merman warlord was cursed into hideous creature//at least that's what he thought// Would he ever find true love with the lovable merman, Peter Quill who offered himself to stay in stead of his thief father//obviously//





	Beautiful Merman and the Beastly Little Seal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sintero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintero/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to ever awesome Sintero  
> I am going to be honest, this is the most hilarious thing I've ever written and I love every minute of it X'DDD  
> So hope you like it too!!!! LOLOLOL

 

 

Once upon a time in a faraway deep under the ocean,

 

A young merman warlord lived in the shining gigantic black seashell castle called Dark Aster, although he had everything his heart desired, but the warlord was aggressive, bloodthirsty, and unkind.

 

One monsoon night, an old tiny mermaid of clownfish species came knocking on the castle’s gate while the warlord was summoning the Kree merman warriors’ troop and about to go rampage invading other territory for his own bloodthirsty desire again.

 

“We don’t buy anything you want to sell” The warlord merman said with coldness in his voice and despise in his violet eyes as he looked down upon an old ugly mermaid.

“Please my lord, there’s monsoon outside, please let me stay the night and I’m offering you an orb made of coral in return” An old mermaid offered a coral orb in her hand.

 

“I don’t see any value of that crap and get out of my sight at once!” The warlord growled aggressively as he saw no value of that gift and the sight of old wimpy mermaid just irritated to his eyes.

“Wait, please see of what it is capable of” The old mermaid pressed on the orb’s top.

 

_“Peter had a little seal, little seal, little seal. Peter had a little seal, its skin was dark as coal”_

 

There was a song from the orb and the castle hall went dead silent.

 

“What an absurd gift! Go away!” The warlord roared angrily. He had been totally made fun of!

“No please…. Don’t be deceived by its appearance for beauty is actually found within” The old mermaid warned him.

“It was not its appearance! The god damn song it plays that totally gets on my nerves! NOW GO AWAY!!” The warlord roared again, he had never been this pissed-off in a long long time… it must be something in that pathetic song!

 

When the old mermaid was dismissed again, her body swam up and glowed into bright light. Her old appearance and ugliness slowly melted away and she became a beautiful enchantress mermaid. 

 

“If you want to apologize, you better do it now” The beautiful enchantress mermaid said.

“No” The warlord refused with straight face and wielded his hammer weapon to her, sent the enchantress mermaid crushed into the wall with the loud OUGH!! 

 

“What the hell are you doing!! You’re supposed to beg for my forgiveness!!” The enchantress mermaid recovered from her cramp and yelled angrily.

“We Kree never beg. Now since you’re actually an enchantress not an old disgusting hag looking for a place to stay then you shouldn’t have problem with the monsoon. Now piss off” The warlord merman still drove her away with zero fuck given. 

 

“Your punishment is to be cursed for your lifetime! Do you have any last thing to say?” The enchantress began to chant her mantra.

“Your robes are hideous. You’re an enchantress and your robe is clown fish print. Really? You are extremely in need of fashion counselor” The warlord finished with again straight cold face. He was not only cruel in action, he was also heartless in words.

 

The enchantress splashed a spell on the warlord angrily and the large strong merman figure of the warlord was slowly shrinking down until he became one little black creature in the next blink and dropped on the floor with the warlord’s sound of “oof”. 

 

The whole hall was shocked with the image before them. Their mermen’s eyes went too wide and their gills actually stopped breathing for seconds.

 

“What did you do to me! Why am I small?? Where is my tail! My fin my hands!” The warlord looked at his hands that now became two small paws with panic. 

 

He reluctantly wobbled on the floor to the nearest reflective mirror, all the shocked merman warriors’ eyes followed and thought THAT WAS FUCKING CUTE!!! 

 

“What kind of creature is this!” His front paws touched his face, still with war paint.

“It is a baby seal. You will remain a little seal for all your lifetime until you find the one who loves you for who you are, not just how cute on the outside” The enchantress calmly stated.

 

“Crucify her!!” The little seal warlord roared, his voice was still as powerful as before.

“What?” The enchantress mermaid’s eyes went widened. 

 

The Kree merman warriors then roared too and pointed every weapon they had to her. The enchantress mermaid quickly splash powerful spell on them and the castle with panic. The warriors slowly transformed into sea creature such as king crab, cuttlefish, sea cucumber, sea horse, starfish, clam, sea turtles, and many more. They were all shocked with their appearance right now.

 

But the enchantress couldn’t stay safe for long since they were still Kree warrior inside, the one that was cursed into king crab used its claws to grab small knife and meant to stab her. Others grabbed weapons by their mouths or paws and attacked her. The one that was turned into electric eel shot her electric shock that she screamed pitifully. The one turned into stingray tried to spike her with its tail, the one turned into cone snail pierced venom harpoon into her and the warlord’s right hand Korath who was turned into a great black shark swam to her in swift movement and ate her alive with her piercing screaming. 

 

Anyway, even thou the enchantress was not alive anymore but the curse was still on. But clearly, she messed with the wrong prince……..

 

Korath spitted the coral orb out of his mouth, it was all soaked with blood.

 

The warlord decided to keep it as a souvenir and he discovered that it had a precious stunning purple stone inside maybe it was not worthless after all.

 

Somehow, the enchantress’ curse still existed. 

The warlord was ashamed of his very cute form, he concealed himself inside the cursed castle.  
If he could learn to love another without slaughtering, and earned the love in return for who he was, not because of the baby seal’s cuteness, then the spell would be broken, if not he would be doomed to remain a little seal for all time. 

 

So many years had passed and he fell into even more rage and murderous, he started to lose all hope for who could ever learn to love him apart from his cuteness overload………

 

 

**Beautiful Merman and the Beastly Little Seal**

 

 

At the small town under the ocean,

 

It was beautiful and quiet as always until…..

 

"Everybody dance now!!!" 

 

A young merman with bright golden orange tail and beautiful flaring red fin sang the song and danced his way out of his humble cottage.

 

//Halftime : Please listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LaTGrV58wec) to get your own mojo up//

 

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Come on let's sweat! Babyyyy let the music take control!! Let the rhythm move youuuuuu" 

 

He kept singing and moved his hip and tail along with the pumped-up music in his seashell earphone. Yep, merman had music to listen under the ocean.

 

"For Poseidon’s sake, shut up Quill! It’s too early for that!!" Rocket the mer-raccoon //yep that existed// shout, clearly he was having hangover from drinking too much sea-liquor last night with his pal, Groot the green coral. 

 

Good thing the young merman was putting on his headphone so he didn’t hear a thing from Rocket.

 

Peter Quill was a young cheerful merman of the ocean. He loved music, delicious fish, adventures, and hot mer. 

 

He would flirt with all beautiful mermaids and hot mermen he had encountered. Even thou he was rated the most handsome and lovable merman in town but his personality was quite too odd. And most importantly, his badass father who would hesitate zero second to bite off the throat of any creatures tried to take advantage of his merboy. The last creature who dared touching his boy’s fin was sent to the Japanese fisherman to make sushi with good price.

 

Peter’s dad “Yondu Udonta” and granddad “Stakar Ogord” together with many other members were the largest godfather clan in town called The Ravagers. So nobody really wanna mess with him but he still dreamed of being in love with some hot filthy rich mer //Yondu was so proud// one day. Hopefully that day would come soon….

 

Well, that day was sooner than he had ever thought. 

 

When Yondu’s giant seahorse came home alone without its owner.

 

“Eclector, what happened? Where’s Yondu?” Peter who was planting marijuana (sea)weed in his cottage’s front yard asked.  
The Eclector giant seahorse then spitted out the letter. Peter shook the saliva off disgustedly before opened the scroll to read.

 

'I am captured, help me, son. 

Ocean’s coolest dad, Yondu' 

 

“Really??” Peter rolled his eyes and grunted with disbelief. Yondu was captured and asked for his help?? That never happened in the history of merfolks. Anyway, he should go and save him.

“Milano, you stay at the cottage, okay? Scan your paw for the registered parcel for me too. I’ve just ordered new set of headphone from Nile” Peter turned to order his gold silver blue giant seahorse and it nodded. Milano was always a good boy, just like Peter himself.

“Okay, Eclector take me there” He jumped on it and Eclector took him all the way out of town.

 

After crossing coral forest, both of them arrived at a humongous castle.

 

“What is this place? It’s beautiful” Peter looked up and appreciated its beauty. It was all delicate white seashell castle.

“Yondu is captured in here?” He asked and Eclector nodded. 

“Alright, let’s get in then” Peter swam into the castle.

 

“Hellooooooo? Is anybody here? I’m looking for my troublesome dad. Hellooooo” Peter tried greeting but he got no response back.

 

As he entered the castle hall, he was amazed at its beauty. The whole castle was all white seashell and pearl inside, the one who lived here must be billionaire or royalty! 

Peter kept swimming into the castle, he was surprised that actually nobody lived here, maybe it was deserted? Then he started to hear fainted sound so he swam into that direction.

 

“Full house! Got cha!” Yondu revealed his cards on the prison floor and others whined. They reluctantly gave him their precious treasure, pearl, diamond, and gold coins.

 

“……..Seriously? Yondu… you asked me to come help you and you’re playing poker with the crabs and octopus… really?”  
Peter had a very blank judgmental face in front of the cell that Yondu was kept imprisoned.

“Oh here come my boy. Thanks guys, until next time” Yondu waved the crabs and octopus bye bye as the crabs walked out of the cell bar and the octopus swam through it.

 

“What the hell is this, Yondu?! Why are you in the cell? But well… maybe I know why…..” Peter said as those sea creatures left.

“Well I just came across this place and thought I could take somethin’ but unfortunately I was caught. So here I am now” Yondu told the story while chewing his favorite seaweed, flipping his blue tail here and there, he seriously didn’t look like he was in need of help.

“Alright, how to get you out of here then……” 

 

As Peter was trying to figure out ways to help his dad out of the cell, loud low rumbling voice was heard.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” 

 

Peter was startled and turned around but found no one. He looked around but still found no source of the voice. Was this castle haunted too?!?!

 

“Down here, down here” 

 

He heard the same voice again then he looked down and found a very cute baby seal with murderous violet pair of eyes stared up to him.

 

"Oh hi there, little seal. Where're your parents?" Peter was being all friendly and gentle to the little black seal with eccentric face paint. 

 

"Don't you dare calling me little seal!!!!" The seal barked angrily and bounced himself up from the floor.

 

Holy shit... this baby seal got temper-issues. Peter thought.

 

“Well… what can I call you then?” Peter asked.

 

“My name is Ronan and I am the master of this castle. This man attempted to steal things in my property so I imprisoned him” 

 

“I just found the coral orb with beautiful purple stone inside and thought it belongs to no one so I just took it, how could I know a cute little baby seal owns it” 

Yondu said carelessly and shrugged, still chewing his seaweed. The baby seal growled lowly as he was called a cute little baby seal. Well, but he actually was.

 

“Please…. He thought it was abandoned that’s why he took it. Please have mercy and release him” Peter tried to negotiate.

“He tried to take 8 treasure chests and 12 sacks of gold coins on the way out too, that’s why my guards caught him before he could get out” The baby seal said and Peter turned to Yondu so fast his neck might snap.

 

“Erm…. I’m sorry about that… well… what can I do so you’ll set him free” Peter pleaded him, he was still quite amazed with the little seal, how come a dark low rumbling voice come out of a little cute creature like this.

“His crime was unforgivable! He must stay and rot in that cell for the rest of his life” The little seal snarled before he turned around and started wobbling away…. Really, slowly, wobbling…. Peter’s eyes widened as it was so fucking cute! He forgot what he wanna say.

 

“Wait wait wait… how about taking me instead!” After he finally came to his sense, Peter offered himself instead.

“That’s my boy” Yondu softly muttered and Peter looked at him pointedly. 

 

“What’s good of keeping you” The little seal turned and asked.

“Well… I can dance, I can sing, I can plant marijuana (sea)weed if you like it” Peter described his qualification and the baby seal frowned, somehow its violet eyes looked at him with hidden meaning.

“Alright, you can stay and he can go” Low voice stated to everyone’s surprise that he actually agreed.

 

“Listen son, try to stuff him with the seaweed until he was drunk and make him sign the paper that he gives the castle and everything to you, then you poison him. You got that?” Yondu said to Peter as the octopus guard was unlocking his cell.

“Just go” Peter rolled his eyes and sighed, exhausted. So maybe this was what Yondu had in mind when he called Peter here.

 

Yondu was released and rode on Eclector pleasantly, he even waved at Peter at the cell window and Peter shook his head.

 

“Come on, I’ll take you to your chamber” The little seal called from the front of the cell.

“Oh I’m not staying here?” Peter asked.

“No…….” The seal just answered plainly.

“Alright, thanks then….” Peter then swam after the seal.

 

“This place is huge… you stay here alone?” Peter tried to find something to talk with the seal.

“I have some guards and soldiers” Little seal answered as he was wobbling on the floor.

“Erm…. I don’t mean to disrespect you but I can carry you, you know? I’m sure it’s much faster that way” Peter offered good-naturedly.

 

“Don’t you dare talk down on me with carrying me around!!! I’m not a baby!!!” As expected, the baby seal was angry with that, he bounced up from the floor and swung his paws violently so he’d be the same level with Peter. That just made him even more impossibly adorable! 

 

“Dude…. You’re baby seal. What is wrong with that?” Peter crossed his arms, tried to reason with him.

“I am a legendary Kree merman warlord! I was transformed into this hideous form by an enchantress scum who didn’t mind its own business!!” Little seal said, still angry. He even bared his tiny fangs. 

“Alright, alright, if that is true then why don’t you find that enchantress and make her return you to your own form” Peter would buy the story then, he loved fairy tales. 

“She was eaten alive already” He answered with pissed-off seal face.

“Alright, case closed then….. Is there any other way to turn you back?” 

 

The seal didn’t answer, he turned around and started wobbling the way again.

 

“You don’t have to know about that…..” He just said plainly and kept wobbling. 

Peter frowned but alright then, if the little seal said so.

 

“What!!!” The little seal yelped when he was picked up from the floor.

“I’ll be dead of old age before you reach there. Come on, tell me the way to my chamber” Peter held the seal in his arms as he swam through the castle.

“Put me down, you insolent mer!” Baby seal kept slapping his paws at Peter’s arms angrily.

“Hey hey, try to behave now. I’m just trying to be helpful” Peter scolded at the seal like adult scolding a child.

 

“Tsk…go to the west wing” The baby seal then pointed the way as the merman didn’t seem to put him down.

“That’s it” Peter then swam at the direction. It really was faster this way. 

 

Ronan kind of missed his days as a merman too, he could swim here and there freely and exceptionally fast too because he had been top class Kree merman warrior before he was transformed into this…..

 

“I said west! Why are you heading south!” The seal barked angrily when Peter made the wrong turn.

“It’s not like there’s a sign telling!” Peter talked back.

“You don’t know direction?! What kind of a merman are you!!”

“Stop yelling! Or I’mma dump you in the nearest trash bin!!”

 

There surely would be pleasant days ahead of them both…………

 

 

“So… this is my chamber? It’s very nice and huge… thanks dude” Peter looked around his chamber with awe. Everything was white pearl and it was 4 times bigger than his own cottage.

“You will join me for dinner at 7 tonight. That’s an order” The baby seal said.

“You don’t have to order me about food, dude. I won’t miss a meal in my life” Peter said, apparently this little baby seal loved to give orders, maybe he really had been a warlord before.

 

“Alright then” The baby seal turned and left.

“You want me to take you to your chamber?” 

“No!!” The seal replied with so much hint of annoyance as he wobbled away.

“Okay….I’m curious how could he wobble around in this huge ass castle all these time. Is his dick still okay? I’m sure he scratches it all the way around the place now”

“I heard that!!!” The seal turned and growled at him, but it was too exhausting to go back and slap the disrespectful merman’s smart mouth with his paw, he might just lock the door when he finally arrived, so Ronan just continued on his way.

 

Peter slumped himself inside the giant seashell that acted as soft comfortable bed. Apparently, being kept here wasn’t bad at all. What’s with that baby seal? He was so grumpy but he was very cute and also being a real ass too. 

Was that true? That he used to be a merman warlord but he was cursed into a little seal. Well, Peter himself didn’t see anything bad about it, if it was him he would use his cuteness to make a lot of money from it. Yondu would totally approve. The only thing inconvenient was that he had to wobble around just like that. Well, after he made a lot of money he would hire personal merman to ride around, why he gotta wobble like that? That baby seal apparently got pride and temper issues. 

 

But he also seemed pretty lonely, well, living in this big ass castle alone must be lonely somehow. Maybe that was why he was okay when Peter offered to stay here. 

 

Dinner at 7? Still hours away so Peter decided he would take a nap. His tail wiggled comfortably as he slowly fell asleep in the shell bed.

 

 

 

Dark Aster Castle hall,

 

“Are you certain about this, master?” Korath the giant black shark asked with respect.

“He was the first creature that I didn’t want to slaughter even when he got on my nerves lots of times” Baby seal said as he was sitting on his throne, too big for his little self thou.

 

“Then that might be a good sign” Korath nodded with his large pointy head. 

 

Then both of them heard somebody approaching.

 

“Heyyyyyyy, you’re here. I took a nap and I decided I’d like to tour around here and you know what? I found these delicious looking lobsters! Can we eat them as dinner too??” 

 

Peter asked excitedly as he swam closer with a bunch of lobsters in his arms, they were all tied up and struggling for freedom.

 

“No, they are my guards” Ronan announced with widened violet eyes.

“They are?? Oh that’s why they really put on a good fight. I thought they’d be more tasty if they could fight like that. Okay, you’re all free now. Go go go… hey, don’t lift your claws at me, it feels like insulting. I didn’t know you were his guards. Don’t blame me when you look so delicious” 

Peter complained as the lobsters were released and crawling away.

 

“Holy shit! Shark!! What da heck!!!!” Peter immediately fled and hid behind one pillar.

“It’s okay, he’s my right hand” Ronan said.

“Are you sure? He’s shark, dude!” Peter poked half of his face out of the pillar with fear.

“I eat only fish that full of protein and protein supplement, it helps building my strong muscle” Korath stated.

“Korath has won the title of Mr.Shark Olympia for 10 years in a row now” Ronan supported and Korath flexed his big black beautiful muscle as demonstration.

 

Peter narrowed his eyes with blank face at that….. apparently, this castle and all living creatures here were weird…..

 

“Alright, if you said so…. Hello big black shark, I’m Peter Quill, a lovable merman” Peter then had courage to swim closer and offered his hand, meant to shake fin with him.

“I am Korath, head of guards. I serve Master Ronan” Korath shook fin with Peter good-naturedly. 

 

“So what are we going to have for dinner?” Peter asked, he was kinda hungry now.

“Fish” Ronan answered with straight seal face. 

Peter tried so hard to resist rolling his eyes, that was totally a surprise.

 

“The dinner must be almost ready. Follow me then. Korath, take me to the dining hall” 

Ronan wobbled down the throne and climbed onto Korath’s back, grabbed his fin then Korath swam to the direction of dining hall.  
Wow…he’d got a giant black shark as his personal ride. That was freakin’ badass! Peter thought and followed them cheerfully. 

 

“He seems like a nice merman, master” Korath commented as they were making way to the dining.

“A very nerve wrecking one too” Ronan sneered.

 

 

At luxurious dining hall,

 

“Holy shit… Salmon, Red Snapper, Trout, Mahi-Mahi, Sea Bass, Tuna! Oyster and Alaskan Crab too!!! Oh my Poseidon! I’m going to be fat for sure if you keep feeding me like this!”

Peter’s eyes widened at the variety kind of fish on the table.

 

“We have a lot of food, you can eat as much as you want” Ronan said plainly, he took in the sight of a happy merman. He was so happy only with large amount of food.

“I’ll eat now then… Holy Crab! This Salmon tastes so good!!” Peter burst out at his first bite in the fish. It was very fresh and raw, its blood was so sweet, just the way Peter liked it.

Ronan took a look at him while having his fish silently. He had never seen any creatures having meal with him with that happy face before. The way that merman devoured the fish deliciously with his hands. Ronan kinda missed his hands and how he used to eat big fish like that too, now he could have only small fish because that was all his body could consume right now. 

 

“Hey, can I sit with you here? It’s kinda far over there” Ronan turned abruptly as the merman approached and sat next to him, he was lost in his thought he didn’t see that coming.

“Holy Mackerel, this Trout looks delicious too” He devoured the fish with approving hum. 

 

“…..You’re quite too happy for a merman kept imprisoned” Ronan commented.

“Well, you guys treat me nicely. Nobody threaten to kill or eat me. I’m grateful actually, so thanks a lot, Ronan” Peter said truthfully as he sucked on his fingers and licked all the fish blood off.

 

That was the first time Peter actually called Ronan by his name. He looked at the merman with amaze in his violet eyes, his baby seal’s little cold heart started to beat louder which he had no idea why.

 

“Hey, you’re not gonna eat anything other than those small fish?” 

“…I can’t eat big fish like you do” Ronan referred to how merman’s eating fish, all meat together with bone, blood and internal organs.

“But I’m sure some fish meat should be fine. Here you go, I took all the bones out” Peter offered a big piece of fish meat with a smile. He put it in Ronan’s bowl without even asking, because he was Peter.

 

“I don’t need your pity!!” Little seal roared and flapping his paws angrily, yep very scary.

“Dude, chill… I’m just trying to be nice here. It’s absolutely okay to receive kindness from others, you know? Especially from me, because I’m awesome” 

“What a peculiar reason” 

“Here have some crab too” Peter dumped crab meat into Ronan’s bowl while he was chewing on its leg deliciously, crab shell gave good calcium for his beautiful and healthy scales.

 

The merman didn’t seem to really listen to him so he just gave up, he looked at the meat in his bowl and bent down to eat it. It didn’t taste bad at all.

 

“See? I told you it tastes good” The merman smiled at him happily.

 

Little seal just looked at him without saying anything.

 

“Now I don’t know whether you wanna kill me or kiss me with that kind of face” Peter commented, he referred to Ronan’s resting mean seal face. But he continued eating anyway, nothing could really stop him from food.

 

“You’re so insufferable” Ronan continued having his fish.

“I’ll take that as compliment… Damn, these oysters are really good too. Do you have any sea grape wine? It goes really well with this!” 

 

After dinner, the merman reluctantly swam back to his chamber with large bulged stomach……

 

.

.

 

The next morning,

 

“What do you think you are doing?” asked Ronan,

“I’m planting marijuana (sea)weed of course” answered Peter, his hands still digging in the ground.

“Why…….” 

“Well, I just wanna pay back your kindness, isn’t it the reason why you keep me here? Coz I can plant seaweed?”

 

“No…..” Ronan answered with blank seal face.

 

He spotted the golden orange merman was doing something in his castle’s front garden since early morning so he ordered Korath to take him here, the mer was planting seaweed without anyone asking. Since when that he thought he could do whatever he wanted in his castle.

 

“No….?.... well, do you want me to teach you how to sing and dance then? I’m exceptionally good at that too” Peter offered.

“No” Again, the baby seal answered with resting mean seal face.

“No?? What am I gonna do then?” Peter wailed with pouty lips.

“Just… don’t ruin my garden” With that, Ronan ordered Korath to swim away and sighed.

 

Peter frowned but he thought the little seal might already have allowed him to plant the seaweed so he put on his earphone and played the music.

 

“You used to be my roro, roro. Cuz you see my dear I have had enough, you’re neurotic like yo-yo, you used to be my roro, roro…..”  
He sang and danced with the [ up-beat music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2wUbgAAydY) in his ears.

 

“What a pathetic song” Ronan couldn’t help cursing when he heard the weird lyrics. But then both Korath and Ronan just stared at the merman’s dancing while planting seaweed.

 

“He’s got good hips, master” said Korath.

“Yeah..….what did you just say?!?” Baby seal slapped his paws at Korath angrily when he realized what he just said, apparently Korath just voiced out what Ronan thought, the merman really got good hips…..

“I’m just saying the truth, master” He knew damn well his master was staring at the merman. One good thing that his master was turned into a baby seal was that, he couldn’t really do anything to Korath other than flapping his paws at him angrily and Korath didn’t feel a thing.

 

“Tsk… get back to the castle” Ronan ordered and Korath took him back to the castle.

 

.

.

 

As Ronan was reading books in the library, a small pot was placed on the table in front of him.

 

“I found this [flower coral](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/278589926927640162/) in your garden, I think you might like it” said a cheerful merman.

 

Ronan took a good look at it, it was purple flower with light blue center coral.

 

“What’s it for?” Baby seal just asked plainly.

“I just think that it’s beautiful” answered the merman.

“It’s okay…….” Baby seal didn’t pay much attention and continued reading his book.

“Hey… in this kinda situation you’re supposed to say ‘Thank you’, you know? I brought it coz it’s the same shade as your eyes and I think it should suits you well” The merman started to pout and cross his arms.

“I didn’t ask for it……” said the baby seal carelessly.

“Fine fine….forgive me for being thoughtful of you. I’m hungry! Is there anything to eat?” The merman gave up.

“Go ask the chef in the kitchen, they’ll prepare something for you” Baby seal said as he still fixed his violet eyes on the book.

“You’re not gonna eat anything?” 

“One meal per day is sufficient for me” 

 

“Alright…. See you at dinner then…. Throw it away if you don’t like it” said the merman as he swam away from the library.

 

‘Same shade as your eyes….’

What the merman said still resonated in his ears, he quit looking himself in reflective mirror a long time ago because he couldn’t bear seeing his form, it was impossibly not intimidating. 

The baby seal took a good look at the flower pot with bright purple flaring petals and light blue in its center…. and decided that it might be okay to keep it……

 

.

.

.

 

They finished their dinner that night,

 

“Thank you for this lovely meal” Peter thanked happily, he was a simple merman, only good nice meal could make him really happy. 

 

“Wait, Peter Quill” The baby seal called him before Peter could go back to his chamber.

“Yes?” Peter swam close to him.

“I found this when I was patrolling outside the castle” The baby seal climbed up the dining table so he’d be same level as Peter, he handed something to Peter.

 

Peter received it from the baby seal’s little paw, it was a very beautiful pink starfish.

 

“I thought…. Maybe you’ll like it…..” The baby seal was stumbling with his words and he turned the other way.

“It’s lovely….. thank you” The merman’s eyes shone brightly as well as his beautiful smile appeared on his face when he realized he was actually gifted something from the grumpy baby seal.

 

The baby seal’s violet eyes glanced at the merman who was examining the pink starfish with happy smile.

 

“Is it dead? Did you kill it?” Peter couldn’t help asking, the starfish didn’t appeared to be dead as it was still very fresh in color but it didn’t appear to be alive as well.

“I just looked at it and it passed out, it didn’t move ever since so I assume it’ll be unconscious forever” answered the little seal and Peter blinked. Alright…

 

“Thank you so much, I’ll take good care of it” said the merman before he excused himself to his chamber.

 

The baby seal glanced at his soldiers and workers who gave him fins up, claws up in case they got claws.

 

“Very smooth, master Ronan” Korath applauded with his muscular fins. Gifting a merman with pink starfish, that was unbelievably sweet he had never imagined his master was capable of doing it, he felt his shark eyes water.

 

The soldiers still wished for the day they’d return to their form again, if their master successfully charm the lovely merman, maybe their dreams could come true. All of them used to be very strong and formidable Kree merman but after the curse, they couldn’t even go too far from the castle, afraid they might get eaten by larger creatures or blown away with the under ocean tornado. What a sad truth….

 

The baby seal didn’t actually care that much… he was too proud, he gave it to the merman because he wanted to. Not that the merman’s beautiful smile was still flashing in his memory thou….

 

From that on, the merman always had a pink starfish stick on his hips like jewelry and the baby seal couldn’t help looking everytime he saw it……..

 

.

.

.

 

“A gala dinner?” asked the merman.

“Yes” The baby seal answered plainly. 

“What do we do?” 

“We celebrate our victories upon enemies, it’s one of Kree merman cultures, we do it every year” 

“And……. you have any victory lately?” The merman couldn’t help asking curiously.

“We got rid of the army of sea parasites that try to take over our castle roof” Baby seal answered with straight face, cursed or not they were still Kree warriors, they shredded those parasites into tiny bits and fed to the homeless fish.

“…….Alright” Peter nodded, not so very convinced but those parasites were gross, they should be got rid of the ocean for good.

 

“So…. Tonight at 7?” asked the merman.

“Yes”

“What do I have to prepare?” 

“Just be there and dress nice…..” said the baby seal without looking at the merman, he still got the pink starfish on his hips, and his hips looked very nice to touch……

 

“You know what? You can just say that you’re asking me on a date” The merman crossed his arms and smiled wittily.

“What?! That’s not what I’m saying!!” The baby seal flapped his paws angrily again, it was fucking cute and Peter couldn’t help giggling.

“Alright, alright, I’ll see you at 7 tonight, handsome seal” With that, the merman swam off, didn’t wait for the little seal to respond.

“What an insufferable mer……” The baby seal muttered but well…. at least, he’d accepted the invitation so…….

 

.

.

.

 

Later that evening,

 

Peter had no idea how to dress nice, but then huge loads of jewelry were delivered to his chamber. Yondu’s eyes would go really wide if he saw these.

 

“Hello, I’m Channel, the best stylish fish around here” A blue tang fish swam into his chamber graciously. 

“Alright……” The merman frowned a little.

“I have been instructed to help you with the jewelry so you’d look extravagantly gorgeous tonight” The blue fish said with pouty lips and French accent.

“Alright……” Peter could only repeat what he just said.

 

Finally after trying on a lot of jewelry sets, Peter ended up with simple seashell necklace and waist piece, pair of green aventurine armlets same shade with his eyes, and white pearl pins in his hair. Pink starfish on his hips of course.

 

“This should be okay, not that he’s gonna propose to me, anyway” Peter said and laughed and all the helper fish gaped, put their fins in front of their mouths.

“What?” Peter looked at them, puzzled.

 

Nobody breathed a bubble until one stingray guard informed them that the dinner was ready.

 

Peter swam through the main hall that was lushly decorated until he reached the dining hall where the baby seal was waiting, war paint and all.

 

“You look…....nice” The baby seal said neutrally but his violet eyes fixed on the merman.

“Thanks to you, you know what, my dad would go gawking with wide eyes with those jewelry you’ve provided me” said the merman as he seated himself on the dining table, the food today was exceptionally good looking.  
He spotted the purple coral flower pot he had given the baby seal the other day on the table too, he smiled brightly but not saying anything.

 

“…..you can take whatever you want…” The seal offered. There were mountains of treasure in the castle which he had no use of anyway.

“Seriously? You’re so generous but that’s fine, dude. Let’s eat, I’m starving!!” The merman started devouring the food.

“You are always starving” The seal commented as he had his clam soup silently.

 

“The music is playing… let’s dance!” said the merman as he had already finished some plates.

“What?!?” The baby seal was confused but then he was already snatched from his seat with yelp.

“What are you doing! Put me down!” The baby seal slapped his paws to the merman’s arm but not as hard as before.

“Come on, I’ll teach you” The merman said cheerfully as he started swirling with the baby seal in the main hall.

 

And for once, the baby seal let him, he ensured himself that it was not because the merman was especially looking gorgeous tonight. The golden orange tail and red fin were flaring beautifully as they danced together. 

The baby seal went silent, he let the merman grab his paws and swirl together slowly, he only took in the sight before him. He wanted to touch those beautiful flaring fin, if only he had his hands back. But right now as the merman’s hands grabbing tightly with his paws….. that was good enough.

 

Korath and other soldiers sniffed at the sight, some even shed tears with their fins.

 

As the song finished, one lion fish guard came in.

 

“There is a giant seahorse at the front gate, master. He requests to meet with the merman” the lion fish guard reported.

“What??” said Peter puzzled, 

“Let’s go and see” said the baby seal and both of them swam to the front gate.

 

“Eclector! What happened!” Peter grabbed the gate bars as he saw his dad’s giant seahorse.

The seahorse then spitted the scroll out of his mouth, Peter shook the saliva off disgustedly before opened the scroll to read.

 

‘I am sick, son. Help me. Bring a lot of gold coins

Yondu, ocean greatest dad’

 

Peter narrowed his eyes with the message…. What da heck about bringing lots of gold coins! This was definitely fake news! 

 

“If you have to go and see your father, you can go” said the baby seal and Peter turned to him.

“Really?!? But am I imprisoned here??” asked the merman.

“You are no longer my prisoner…. If you want to go, you can go” The baby seal said with straight face.

 

Peter was weighing in his heart, the message was not very believable considered what Yondu was like… but if he really was sick, maybe he should at least go back and see him……

 

“Thank you then…..” Peter accepted his kindness finally.

“Here… take this with you” The baby seal offered something to him.

“What is this?” asked the merman as he received the object, it looked like a coral orb.

“It has purple stone inside. Take it with you so at least…. you won’t forget me” said the baby seal, his violet eyes were emotional but he wouldn’t say a thing.

 

Korath and the guards covered their mouths with their fins, so they won’t whimper out loud. Their eyes were all wet.

 

“Thank you…. I won’t forget about you. I’ll be right back once Yondu is better, I promise” Peter was very touched, he patted the baby seal’s face and for once he didn’t resist the tender touch….

 

Peter was on Eclector, swimming away from the castle with violet eyes looked at them until they were out of sight.

 

“Master… why?” Korath asked with wet eyes. He knew damn well that his master prepared to give that coral orb to the merman as he had planned to propose him!

“……I can’t just selfishly keep him here…he has good life out there, he deserves to have freedom…” answered the baby seal and every guard now wailed pitifully like small fish.

 

For the first time in his life that he wouldn’t do things only he desired. If the merman was meant to be with him, he would come back………..

 

As Ronan was about to turn back and return to his castle, few patrolling cuttlefish guards swam to him with hurry.

 

“Report master! We have encountered lots of wrecks on the ocean floor!” The cuttlefish reported, still frightened.

 

“What happened!” asked Korath the black shark.

“We’re not sure…. But the wrecks are all over…. It is possible that…. that legendary monster is already out of hibernation!!” 

 

Everybody froze at the news…… violet eyes widened….. Peter!!

 

.

.

.

 

Peter who was riding on Eclector was about to go into the coral forest when he saw lots of wrecks on the ocean floor….. ships, submarines, statues, and other manmade stuff…… what happened?? Who could have done this?? Were there violent tornadoes up there??

 

Suddenly he felt dark shadow behind him, he turned to see and froze, he couldn’t even scream……

 

It was a legendary monster! The kraken!! 

 

The gigantic octopus was looming over him, its dark eyes fixed on him.

 

“Merman…… I haven’t had merman for a long time….. I really miss the taste…” Its low rumbling voice resonated and Peter’s spine chilled.

 

“Eclector swim away!!!!!” The merman shouted as the large tentacle attacked, they went different ways.

“Go away from here! Don’t worry about me!!” Peter instructed as he swam the other way, he knew the kraken wanted to eat him, at least Eclector would survive! The giant seahorse was crying tearfully and swimming away the other way.

 

Mermen and mermaids could swim really fast, they were like the fastest creature in the ocean but the chasing monster was really humongous and moved really fast too. 

Peter swam to hide under the wrecks but then the giant tentacles swept it away violently, the merman was also swirling into the ocean.

 

Holy shit! Was he going to be eaten by this monster?!?! He didn’t even have his first mating season yet for Poseidon’s sake!!!! The merman screamed painfully with himself.

 

As the tentacle was about to reach for him, a giant black shark swam through the water and bit on its tip.

 

Korath!! That must be Korath as there was only one muscular black shark like that under the ocean!

 

“Attack its tentacles! So it can’t attack!” 

 

That voice… that voice….

 

“Ronan!!” Peter shouted with tears! His baby seal came to save him! 

 

He was commanding his soldiers while riding on a sea turtle………. Why he’s gotta be so cute in this intense situation!!!

The Kree soldiers attacked with weapons in their claws and fins but the monster was too gigantic and the soldiers were actually only sea creatures and fish now. The Kraken even went more outrageous, its large tentacles were flinging here and there, one tentacle was on the way to hit the merman and behind him was all the wrecks, he couldn’t escape! 

 

The tentacle hit something else in front of him……. 

 

The merman turned to the sound of something hitting the ocean floor….. and he gasped, the baby seal was lying still.

 

“Master!!!!” Korath shouted as he kept biting its tentacle with all his might, he chewed and spitted out its meat but it was so enormous and there were so many….. 

 

It was almost impossible to kill the monster or even chase it away…… Were they going to die here……

If master died, we would die with him!!!! At least, we would die as warriors!!!!

 

As Korath was muttering warrior last vow with himself, his sonar captured some kind of electronic powering up. He turned and saw the merman was having some kind of launcher on his shoulder!

 

“How dare you hit my little seal…. EAT THIS YOU STUPID TAKOOOOOO!!!!!!” 

 

The launcher was powered up to its full energy and three torpedoes were shot out, aiming at the gigantic monster!!

 

Korath and other creatures quickly swam off as three deadly missiles pierced through the water and hit the monster with pinpoint accuracy. Its explosion sent the wrecks and everything away, the ocean floor was actually shaken violently. 

 

The torpedo was designed to sink ships or blow the hell out of some places. The kraken was hit in its vital organ, it became burnt takoyaki and collapsed on the ocean floor.

 

The merman found the torpedo launcher in the wrecks of submarine, growing up as Yondu’s son, he was very familiar with almost all kind of man made weapons. Yondu always took him to the wrecks of ships and submarines to collect these deadly weapons to use or sell in the black market, it was some kind of family business.

 

As Korath and other soldiers were still stunted with the incredible situation, the merman swam to where the baby seal was lying still.

 

“Ronan! You stupid seal. Why did you do that!” The merman picked him up from the floor.

“……..you’re safe…..” The baby seal muttered with bloodstain on his mouth.

“…no… Ronan don’t die… you didn’t sign the paper saying you give the castle and treasure to me yet……” The merman was crying as he said.

“….. you really don’t like me….huh….” The baby seal rolled his violet eyes as he muttered.

 

“What are you talking about…. You’re unbearable petulant little seal….. and I love you for that” The merman sniffed.

“You love me…….” The baby seal whispered, his violet eyes fixed on that crying beautiful face.

“Yes, I love you….. so don’t die until you sign the paper, okay?” 

 

The baby seal’s lips curved up a bit, his paw touched the merman’s cheek before his eyelids slowly closed and his body went still. His paws fell down.

 

“No…..no……Ronan! Ronannnnnnnnnn!!!!!” 

 

The merman was shouting and crying as he held the little body onto him tightly.

 

Korath and the soldiers were now crying with grieve, mourning their master.

 

As the merman was crying, the purple stone in the coral orb started to gleam as well as the baby seal’s lifeless body started to shine with aura as he slowly floated up. The purple aura was shining brightly out of his body and every creature witnessed with awe.

 

As his body was swirling around, his short tail slowly transformed into long dark blue tail of a merman, his small body gradually turned into big muscular merman body and Peter’s eyes widened with that, his paws became long muscular blue arms, and his tiny baby seal face turned into a handsome Kree face. His beautiful blue fin and long tail flaring in the water as his eyelids opened.

 

He looked at his hands, his tails with awe, he had transformed back into his own body!!!!

 

Peter was gaping with the blue Kree merman in front of him with awe too… what a hot piece of mer!!!!!

 

“Peter…. It’s me” The hot blue merman swam to him.

 

Peter’s green eyes fixed on the merman, he was such a big muscular merman and holy shit… those abs! those chest! Before he looked up to his face… he was freakin’ handsome too! And he met with the familiar pair of violet eyes.

 

“Ronan…..” Peter smiled with realization, it was really his baby seal!!

“You have released me from the curse” Violet eyes fixed on his face as his hands grabbed the merman’s arms.. Finally he could touch him with his own hands.

“And you’re fucking hot…..” Peter’s hands were already on the blue solid chest, it felt so good!!

 

“Will you be my mate, Peter?” Ronan finally said his proposal out.

“….shut up and breed me till I scream, will you?” Was all the merman said and the Kree merman laughed.

“I intend to… after our first mating dance…..” 

 

With that, the couple kissed and hugged tightly, their bodies swirling like a slow dance as their tails entwined with each other.

 

All the Kree warriors were returned to their own bodies too, as well as Dark Aster castle was turned into its original dark color instead of white pearl with the curse……

Korath was back in his merman muscular form with black scaly tail, he shed tears with happiness as he was witnessing the couple’s passionate kiss. 

 

And the mer couple was living together happily ever after deep under the ocean…………….

 

 

End…………..

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Author's Note:**

> Tako – octopus in Japanese  
> Takoyaki – octopus cooked ball, Japanese food.  
>  
> 
> I’m sorry if you readers don’t find any sense from this fiction X’DDD  
> I can ensure you that the monster Kraken here is not FancyKraken even thou they’re quite similar X’DDD
> 
> Yondu recovered from his cold and came to search for his son until he met with the lifeless kraken, he transported and sold it to Japanese fishermen to make large amount of Takoyaki.
> 
> And thank you for reading everyone!!!


End file.
